


It's an art form

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Make Up, Sayaka is pretty, Talking about makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “The makeup, I mean,” Kyoko says, exasperated. “You spend so much time reapplying and reapplying it throughout the day. Every time you eat. Every couple of hours. If I had five yen for every time I’ve seen you fix your mascara--”“You’d be filthy rich, I suppose,” smiles Sayaka. She’s always smiling, but this one is different, teasing, a bit bratty in a sense, if Kyoko was that kind of a person. Her eyes sparkle, and she seems to fully grasp Kyoko’s confusion, but she also seems to have no interest in clearing it.---Kyoko and Sayaka chat about makeup.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	It's an art form

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day eight! the prompt is "make up"

As Kyoko watches Sayaka lean over the sink, applying a second layer of pink tint to her already-pink lips, she can’t help saying, “It’s a bit of a hassle to maintain, isn’t it?”

Blue eyes shift over to meet her gaze, a single eyebrow quirking; Sayaka is questioning but not offended, a tiny little smirk lifting those pink lips. She appraises Kyoko momentarily, as though wondering what she’s referring to, but then her eyes flicker down to the lip gloss still held between neatly manicured fingernails, and gives a short huff of a laugh. One she would never laugh in public, only in front of Kyoko. The level of validation she feels in response is infuriating but undeniably pleasant. “Well, I think I know what you mean, but you’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”

“The makeup, I mean,” Kyoko says, exasperated. “You spend so much time reapplying and reapplying it throughout the day. Every time you eat. Every couple of hours. If I had five yen for every time I’ve seen you fix your mascara--”

“You’d be filthy rich, I suppose,” smiles Sayaka. She’s always smiling, but this one is different, teasing, a bit bratty in a sense, if Kyoko was that kind of a person. Her eyes sparkle, and she seems to fully grasp Kyoko’s confusion, but she also seems to have no interest in clearing it. “But that’s the nature of makeup, you have to reapply or it wears off.” Sayaka shrugs. “Waterproof stuff can be good but I don’t like it much and the things I prefer aren’t made specifically to last very long.”

“You look plenty nice without the makeup on to begin with,” huffs Kyoko, and then she has to avert her gaze, because the smile that lights up Sayaka’s face is awfully embarrassing, and Kyoko doesn’t like blushing. “Stop it. You know what I meant.”

“Sounds like you’re complimenting my looks, detective,” Sayaka remarks loosely.

“I should hope so,” Kyoko bites back, dryly. “As I’m your girlfriend.”

“Alright, alright,” concedes Sayaka with another laugh. “It’s something that you don’t pay attention to, so I don’t think you’d really get it.”

“It seems to me like you’re trying to hide your face.” Kyoko thinks about Sayaka’s face without makeup; the way her cheeks and forehead flush incredibly when she’s embarrassed, and the acne that streaks across the bridge of her nose, and the lumpy little birth mark that she always covers up with foundation, and thinks about how truly  _ radiant  _ she is when she walks around like that, smiling and laughing and not caring about anything else. “I don’t know if it’s idol culture, but I personally believe that--”

“It’s an art form, Kyoko,” Sayaka says, though a bit of that familiar redness is shining through her makeup nonetheless. “I don’t put on makeup to cover up, I use it because I like it. Lipstick, for example. I like painting my lips different colours. And sure, it has the added benefit of covering things up when my lips are super chapped, but for the most part I just wear it for fun.” She pauses, and adds, “And admittedly maybe some of it is idol culture, but I don’t mind it. It’s nice having a community that has the same passion for makeup as I do.”

Kyoko frowns, but even as she does so, her mind latches onto what Sayaka has said. She  _ wouldn’t  _ get it, she supposes; she’s never been particularly invested in that world, not until she got interested in Sayaka, and even then she only paid attention to the parts with Sayaka in them. She wears makeup on occasion, but for cases, mostly. Not every day, like Sayaka does, and she certainly doesn’t have the commitment required to pile on layer after layer of pink shit on her lips until they suffocate off her face.

Even if she doesn’t understand it, it’s something that Sayaka appears to be very passionate about, because even now she is smiling, fondly, at the tube of gloss in her hand. Kyoko sighs.

“Okay.” She allows after a moment. “But you  _ are…  _ I mean, lovely, without any of it on.” Kyoko covers her face with a hand, feels the soothing brush of cool leather across her nose and allows it to chase away her blush. “I want you to understand that.”

“Well, so long as I’m lovely in your eyes, Kyoko,” Sayaka smiles, fully and genuinely, the crooked and real smile she never gives on camera, the one that shows her dimples and scrunches her nose and makes Kyoko’s heart do cartwheels, “then I think I’m okay with anyone’s opinion of me, no matter how rotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe the prompt meant make up as in making up but i'm a rebel so i do what i want
> 
> also: kirizono?? fucking epic man, love these ladies. like i'll be honest i'm usually :// about pairings that are just snatching two suggested love interests for the protag and putting them together but they look waaaaaaay too good together for me to not like this
> 
> purple and blue man what can i say
> 
> also they have an excellent dynamic
> 
> shoutout to ministarfruit and their kirizono art for femslash february last year that made me ;w;


End file.
